Kyoumi's Guide to Mythics and Monsters
by sskgmtbooks
Summary: A young experiment who escaped from her lab, Kyoumi Yokouchi is searching for her sister who disappeared a year ago. While she makes new acquaintances, new enemies, and new observations, Kyoumi has to learn more about the past in order to see her sister in the near future. Rated T for concepts and ideas used.


**Chapter 1~ The Citrus Spa Labs:**

 **Hello! I am sskgmtBooks, better known as meow3756. This fanfiction was in progress for about a month, but I am would greatly appreciate suggestions through reviews. Just so you know, don't go complaining to my face that "this isn't a blue exorcist fanfiction!". I know. It takes place in the same universe as Blue Exorcist, but doesn't feature the same characters, concepts, or ideas. Now, I present the first chapter of Kyoumi's guide to Mythics and Monsters!**

Hello. My name is Kyoumi Yokouchi. I have a sister, Kurumu Yokouchi. I used to live in a dark, sinister, secret laboratory in Tokyo. It was disguised as a spa. Now, it is shut down.

The lab was for breeding humans with the mythics and monsters of this world. Some include angels, demons, eshoesses, and witches. I was the 23rd attempt at creating a _hybridon_ , a fusion of an angel, demon, and human.

The first 22 died.

My sister Kurumu is hybridon 56. You can guess what happened to the previous 32 hybridons...

Mr. Fugori was the head of the labs. He was the one in charge of sector 76 and the one who made our lives horrid. Sector 76 was the most important sector on angels and demons. Miss Hiromi was in charge of defending the confidential information about the lab. At least she was nice.

There were about 18 nephilim (humans crossed with demons), 15 polygenes (humans crossed with angels), 5 hybrids (angels crossed with demons)(hybrids are dangerous), and just 2 hybridons; Kurumu and me.

All our powers were stripped away and sealed in jammed lockets. Nephilim received silver, polygenes received gold, and hybrids/hybridons received half gold half silver. Inside each locket, our powers were sealed from birth. As of now, I have only opened mine once. We were told that if they were destroyed, they would lead to our deaths.

Life in the lab was horrid. Let's go through an average day with Mr. Fugori for the first 4 years of my life…

5:00 am

Mr. Fugori bangs a brass bell and the sound echoes through the whole underground building. "WAKE UP SCUMBAGS! THE DRACO ARE HERE!"

Immediately all thousand or so in the building are awoken. They are all breeds between species.

We automatically line up into alphabetical groups by section. Kurumu hugs me.

"HYBRIDON 56! NO CONTAMINATING OTHER SPECIMENS!"

Breakfast is next. It is either strands of garbage, clumps of garbage, piles of garbage, or actual food that contains a drug with a fatality rate of 100%.

I snuck in drug-free apples.

After breakfast, we were taken to the experiment room, where they'd do whatever possible to us. I have been set on fire, drowned, dropped from a height of 9 meters, and fed live maggots. They basically want to see how durable I am. Additionally, we train our bodies with weights that half of us don't even know how to use. Apparently it is for the reason to make us the strongest people on earth.

Strength isn't measured by what you can lift with your bare hands (even though that is an important factor).I think rather, strength is the measure of what you are capable of compared with what you actually surpass. What you are capable of is only the possibilities. If you don't withstand anything that life hurls at you, you will be an empty shell only able to breathe and eat.

That is what kept me going through my stay in the labs. That is how I survived for those years.

It is because I kept going, better than expected, even leaving my peers behind. As this world is a measure of strength. Strength lets you survive in these environments.

Until you can escape…

 **Well, there is chapter 1! I will not update that often, maybe once a week, because I have public school. I am still taking suggestions for plot ideas. However, I think that I got the first three chapters down. See you next chapter!**


End file.
